


My Family

by NiaChase



Series: Wolf Pack [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Birth, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Frustration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pack Family, Pregnant Sex, Sadness, Sexual Frustration, Twins, Vomiting, happiness, month by month, protective omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: For all the Mpreg lovers.Charlie going through life month by month with a baby on the way.





	1. Month one

Charlie was laughing. He did it. He passed. He couldn't believe it, but he did. He laughed some more. He just can't believe it. He woke up to the sun shining through the windows, figuring he only slept for a few hours but turned out to be a whole day.

The first thing he did was laugh while crying. Jasper watched him, letting Charlie do whatever he was doing. Back and forth, crying and laughing, waiting for bad news to shock him to reality, but none came. 

He cried. He went through so much hardship throughout his life that it can't be real. He was put down, beaten, forced into a corner and made to do what was needed. He saw death! So much death. He laughed. He's an Omega. AN OMEGA! He just can't believe it. A happy ending? 

Not supposed to be real to him and his life, but it was happening. He looked over to Jasper, who was sitting on the chair by the desk watching the crazed Omega bounced between his emotions.

He was dressed in black sweats and a white t-shirt. Charlie liked comfortable Jasper, even if it didn't look right on him like suits. "Are you done with your emotional outburst?" He asked.

Charlie didn't know. He still felt that he has to cry some more. "Am I not supposed to act this way? I figured I earn this." Charlie said quietly. His eyes were red and his body shook. Charlie felt so happy and yet so tired and worn out. "I never said you didn't deserve it.

Why are you so emotional, Omega?" Jasper asked. All the hardship was behind him. Charlie smiled. "I did it. I belong. I passed the test, Jasper. I'm so happy." Charlie said, tears gathering in his eyes. Jasper cocked his head the way a puppy would and it was cute to Charlie.

"Then why do you cry?" Jasper asked. Charlie sat up and turned to Jasper, tears slipping from his eyes and down his cheeks. He was still smiling. "A lot happened up to this point. I can't believe I did all that. It's not real." Charlie said softly, his throat tight. 

Jasper got up from his chair and got on his knees in front of Charlie. "It's real. You make me so proud to call you my Omega and my lover." Jasper told him. Charlie chuckled through his tears before Jasper kissed him. Salty tears mixed in with their sweet kiss, Charlie placing his arms around Jasper. He did it. He actually did it. He couldn't wait for the future.  


\-------------------------  


** Two weeks later **

"One, two, three. One, two, three." Nicole counted. Victor was wincing again after Charlie stepped on his foot again. "Sorry," Charlie said looking down at the floor. "Head up, back straight, Charlie," Nicole told him. Charlie straightened up. "My bad," He told Nicole. 

"You don't need to take giant steps, Charlie. He might have longer legs, but you have to feel him. And let him take charge. He's guiding you where you need to go and you need to be light on your feet." Nicole instructed. 

Charlie really was trying. Dancing can't be this hard. Then again, he never danced before. So Charlie shortened his strides to half a step and let Victor move him in any direction. "Much better!" Nicole said. 

Charlie's arms were starting to hurt and his bladder felt smaller than usual. "Bathroom please!" He said. Nicole nodded and Victor let go. "Thanks," he told them before heading off to the bathroom.

Again.

Nicole told him that was one of the early signs of pregnancy: Peeing more than usual. Charlie already felt sick when he woke up. He didn't have to vomit, but he was sure that was coming soon.

But even with all this happening, he didn't want to slow down. Sure his belly will grow and he'll be more helpless, but he wanted to still be on his feet. He sighed. "You can grow and all, but don't get in the way," he said aloud. He relieved himself in the bathroom and came back to Victor and Nicole. He continued to dance, more focus on improving. 

He has no idea what the next eight months have in store for him.


	2. Month Two

Charlie threw up in the toilet, Jasper rubbing his back and lightly scratching his scalp. It felt so good, but it was ruin with another wave of vomit. While Charlie was thinking that he was going to die with his face in a toilet, Jasper saw nothing but beauty in this. 

Yeah, it was disgusting, but thinking deeper than that, it was for the baby. Or rather, because of the baby. When Charlie was done, he sat down and groaned. Jasper gathered a wet cloth and wiped his mouth and help Charlie up so he can clean his mouth thoroughly.

He held his hips and kissed his head while Charlie brushed and swished mouthwash in his mouth. He washed his face, taking a peek in the mirror and realizing that he seems paler. Or maybe because he felt sick and tired.

"You're too good to me," Charlie said. Jasper hummed and spin him around to hold him to his chest. They both stood in their nude, Charlie rubbing his face and sniffing Jasper's chest. Jasper kissed his forehead and led Charlie back to bed.

They can afford to stay a little longer in it. Charlie moved closer to Jasper, the warmth of his body soothing his nipples. "How are you feeling my Omega?" Jasper asked softly. Charlie whined and moved closer to Jasper.

"Tired, sick. I think I'm dying." Charlie said with a pout. Jasper chuckled and rubbed Charlie's flat belly. "One of these days, you will soon see the beauty of this," Jasper said. Charlie moved to his back so Jasper had more access to rub his stomach more. It really felt good. 

Charlie looked up at Jasper. "I only want one child." He told him. Jasper smiled. "I will respect your decision, but tell me after you see your baby for the first time," Jasper said, still smiling. Charlie's lips twitched.

"You really want to be a daddy, don't you?" Charlie asked. He moved his hand so it linked up with Jasper's on his belly. "Yes, I do. I would love a little one I can call my own. I would love to teach my son to be a proper man. I love to raise a daughter to be a strong woman." Jasper said.

Charlie smiled. He liked that too. "How many you want?" Charlie asked. Jasper shrugged. "A few children. Three or four. But once my kids take over, I would love to have as many wolf pups you can give me." Jasper said. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Sound like you want a whole army," Charlie stated. "Well, we can always start practicing," Jasper said as he climbed on top of Charlie and kissed him, the minty freshness cool to his tongue. He pulled Charlie close, feeling Charlie's cock already hard against his leg.

"I see you're not the one to wait," Jasper said before kissing Charlie's neck and spreading his legs. Charlie held Jasper's wrist before it touches him there. "That's not because of you. I have to pee." Charlie said, slightly embarrassed. Jasper was confused at first, not expecting to hear that, but then laughed it off and fell to his side.

He still gave a small kiss to his omega that was blushing. "Sorry," Charlie apologized before sitting up. "It's fine. Go on and handle your business." Jasper told him. Charlie smiled shyly and crept off to the bathroom, Jasper still smiling.

They did resume their activities afterward.

\----------------------------------------------------

Charlie ate in the cafeteria with all the other workers, most saying hi to him and Victor already growling at most. Charlie sat next to him to calm him and also watch his attitude. "Why are you angry?" Charlie asked. Victor shrugged.

"No reason. Just an Alpha with an attitude. Half of these people think I have gone soft because you're around." Victor said. "Well, you have a soft spot for me though. But overall, I wouldn't say you gone soft. You just have more control and less hatred." Charlie said. 

Victor rolled his eyes. "Sure. But let's get out of this cafe and go spying together. We have another gig coming up and I'm sure you want part of it." Victor suggested. Charlie looked over at the meals everyone was eating and he felt his stomach turn. "Yeah, anything to get away from this smell," Charlie said.

Victor chuckled and led Charlie out of the cafeteria. Victor grabbed Charlie's arm and hurried down the hall. "We need to get going," he said. "Why? We're just spying, nothing dangerous." Charlie stated. Victor shook his head as they went down the stairs and out the front door.

"Try telling that to your mate. He already gave me a small speech about not placing you in danger. Pretty sure just taking you for a walk falls under that category." Victor said. Charlie was sure he was exaggerating until they stalking the man in question and Jasper popped out like a ghost while they were licking their ice cream. 

He glared at Victor and cleared his throat at Charlie, Charlie with his tail between his legs and whine and walked back to Jasper. Jasper growled in his ear. Then he looked at Victor. "We were safe. No harm is done to him. We were just walking." Victor said.

"I understand that, but he is still vulnerable," Jasper said, speaking to Victor like a child. "But he's not even showing yet!" Victor argued. Jasper looked at Charlie's shirt before turning back to Victor.

"I will remember this conversation next time. Take Charlie back home now." Jasper said strictly. Charlie winced at his name being said. Victor sighed, now knowing his target is long gone anyway. "Fine. Let's go, Charlie." Victor said. Before Charlie can, Jasper gripped Charlie's hair. 

Charlie yelp and turned towards Jasper. Jasper held Charlie's wrist with the ice cream with his other hand. "Straight home, Omega," Jasper told him lowly before taking a lick of Charlie's ice cream, then releasing him. Charlie blushed and hurried back to Victor and they headed back to the mansion while Jasper savored the taste of the ice cream he licked.


	3. Month Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but there is a surprise next chapter that I have been thinking about for a long time and I think you all will love it.

Jasper banned him from doing any more crazy missions and risky stuff since the dangerous part was over. The miscarriage danger was almost over and now he just worries about his bodily changes. 

He was gaining weight, his stomach was firmer and protruded a bit. It excited him and scared him. There was a mini human growing inside him. Someone he is already getting bodily attached to. Then there was the problem with his chest. 

His chest was always sore and the area around his nipples was getting darker and a little larger. It was a steady thing he didn't really notice, but as he was getting closer to his fourth month of pregnancy, he likes to wake a see a side profile of his body a see it protruding more and more.  


One of these days, he won't be able to see his dick.  


But he does try to go out. He likes to visit his homeless shelter Jasper likes to donate to keep running for homeless humans and stray wolves and half-breeds to talk to them and have them discuss their dislikes about each other, talk about each other's traumas, and group-friendly activities.

Like a sharing circle that everyone can relate to and actually try to understand each other. It helps Jasper because it has more people on his side, more insight into humans, wolves, and half-breeds, and more manipulative ways to get what he wants. The sad part, Charlie can't play the part anymore.

It kept him busy. But now, Charlie sleeps and cleans, maybe walking around when he can. Then there was nausea. He felt sick most of the time. He couldn't make himself get out of bed and maybe he was exaggerating. It is his first pregnancy. 

So he got in contact with Jasper's "mother," Mich. They were sitting in the garden, sipping herbal tea and breathing cool air. "I remember when I gave birth to Jasper. He was a harsh one. Gave birth two weeks early.

Throughout those months, I have felt him move, kick, and squish my bladder. Hehe, he was a wild one before he was born. But I regret nothing. Everyone hardship a mother goes through will be worth it once you hold your baby in your arms for the first time.

Omegas' priority is to have a family to protect and while an Alphas job is to guard and protect, Omegas is someone you shouldn't piss off. You mess with the pups, you will deal with an angry mother." Mich said. 

Charlie nodded. "Do you think I will be a good mother?" Charlie asked. Sure he already asked Victor, but Mich wasn't the one to sugarcoat when it comes to Charlie. Mich took a sip of his tea before answering.

"There is no perfect way to raise your child. You will make mistakes you will regret. But the most beautiful thing about that is that your child will love you no matter what. All you have to do is guided your child in the right direction.

You have help all around you so don't hesitate to ask for help. But overall, you will be the mother your child will love no matter what." Mich said. Charlie held his warm cup of tea in his hands and nodded. 

He knew he will mess up, but it was nice to hear it from Mich. How even when he'll mess up, it won't make him a bad mother. Charlie can accept that. "Thank you, Mich," Charlie said. 

They both got up and Mich placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "You are welcomed. Now go rest up and I'll check on my son." Mich said. Charlie nodded and headed back inside, less stressed and worried and more tired. A nap does sound good to him.


	4. Month Four

Charlie laid on his bed with a pillow against his back, his upper body exposed and his lower body under the blankets with his eyes closed. He rubbed his protruding stomach in small circles, knowing someone was in there growing. Charlie smiled. He only has five more months to go before he sees the one forming in him.

His baby. His pride and joy. "You look so adorable," Sammy said. Sammy, Victor, and Nicole were in the bedroom with him, waiting for the sonographer to see his baby, hear the heartbeats, and maybe even know if he's giving birth to a girl or a boy. He didn't mind which, but he knew Jasper was leaning towards a baby girl.

A small little girl bouncing in the long halls and hugging her daddy's leg. It made Charlie giggle with the thought. Then he thought about a baby boy, mimicking Jasper while looking up at him with bright eyes. 

It made his heart burst with love and affection. He could never guess what the child would look like. Will they have Jasper's green eyes and straight hair or will they have Charlie's curly hair and thin lips. Or maybe a mixture of both. 

"This is too cute. He's blushing." Nicole said. Charlie opened his eyes to Sammy and Nicole gossiping about him on his bed while Victor sat on the chair by the desk due to Jasper not wanting any other alpha scent on his bed. He was looking at Charlie's stomach in deep thought.

"How do you feel about being an uncle soon? You're about to see your niece or nephew soon." Charlie asked him. Victor smiled and met Charlie's eyes. "I'm just glad Jasper is taking care of you. Where is he anyway?" Victor asked. Charlie sighed. "Last minute important meeting. He'll be here soon." Charlie said. 

Victor nodded and crossed his arms. He would usually comment about that, but he was quiet. Jasper and Victor got along better after he and Sammy got together not too long ago. Jasper told him bits and pieces but told him not to worry about it. And Charlie didn't.

He was too tired to figure it out and he was sure Jasper handled it anyway. "Oh, we can plan a baby shower for you, Charlie! Or maybe a gender reveal party!" Sammy said excitedly. Charlie figured it was a fun thing, but didn't know what a baby shower was nor what a gender reveals party was.

He looked at Victor and Nicole for an explanation, but they looked lost too. Sammy looked at everyone and scratched his head. "Maybe this was only a human thing. But a baby shower is a celebration of a child arriving and some people give gifts like diapers, baby clothes, and bottles to the mother.

A gender-reveal party is a party held to found out what the gender of the baby is. Like cutting a cake or releasing balloons that reveal either pink for girls or blue for boys. It is an exciting little event." Sammy explained.

Charlie nodded. He wouldn't mind having that. He can share it with his friends and workers. A small gathering before his instincts takes over when the baby comes. "Maybe we can have one big party. I wouldn't mind if you plan it out for me." Charlie said.

Sammy cheered and looked at Victor. "After this, we need to go shopping and maybe talk to Jasper," Sammy said. Victor raised an eyebrow. "You have a better chance of good shopping with Nicole than me," Victor told him. "I know that. I was going to ask her to come. I need you to carry the bags." Sammy stated. 

Victor rolled his eyes. Before he could respond, he jumps up and faced the door. Nicole looked towards the door while Charlie heard the footsteps of someone he didn't know. There was a knock at the door, Victor opening it. The doctor was between two wolves rolling his machine.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Bushman. I'm here for Mr. Charlie Preterson." Charlie raised an eyebrow. When did his last name change to Peterson? He's not complaining since his last name wasn't really important to him, but he felt giddy being called a Peterson.

Charlie adjusted himself on the bed against his pillow. "That'll be me," Charlie said. The doctor smiled. He rolled his machine next to Charlie, Victor waving away the wolves and came to stand up by the doctor.

Victor was ready for anything stupid to happen, but Charlie hoped everything goes smoothly. It was bad enough the doctor was human, but Jasper told him this one experienced and help Mich as well.

Once he was set, he gave Charlie a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Peterson. By the looks of it, you seem healthy. Any concerns you like to share with me?" He said. He put on his gloves before pulling out some kind of lube. "No concerns. Would you be able to tell me the sex of the baby?" Charlie asked.

The doctor poured the lube on his hand. "I sure can. Warning, this is cold." He said. Charlie nodded and flinch at the coldness, but was otherwise alright. "I'm guessing this is your mate behind me?" The doctor asked, talking about Victor. Both Victor and Charlie shook their heads while stuttering out a no, Sammy snickering before answering for them.

"No, this guy is mine. Charlie's mate is coming soon." Sammy said. "Ah, understood. Sorry." Charlie smiled. "No problem." Charlie told him. He pulled out a thick wand or something Charlie didn't recognize and put it against his belly, rubbing it around. the screen on the machine made a black and white image. 

"Alright, let's take a look. Do you hear that?" The doctor said. Charlie nodded, smiling as he heard the fast heartbeats of his child. It sounded weird though. "Where's my baby?" Charlie asked. The doctor shifted the thing on his stomach and pointed to the screen. 

"You see the round head here and the slight shape of a body here. Here's one. Then you see the other one here not far away." The Doctor said with a smile. Sammy and Nicole gasped while Victor smiled.

Charlie was still trying to comprehend. "Wait, there's two? As in twins? I'm carrying twins?" Charlie asked, looking at his belly. There's more than one? Twins? "Congratulations, Mr. Peterson." The doctor said.

Charlie's eyes watered and his cheeks hurt as he smiled widely. Oh my gosh, he's having twins. TWINS!! That explains the heartbeats too. He was hearing two different heartbeats. That's when Jasper walked into his bedroom full of high emotions.

"Jasper!" Charlie cried out. He smiled at his lover, though he wondered why was he crying. Jasper took off his suit jacket and shoes before joining Charlie in the bed. "Hello, Mr. Bushman. I hope everything went smoothly." Jasper said.

"I say better than smoothly." The doctor said. Jasper kissed his lover shortly before asking, "Why are you crying?" Charlie smiled, still hearing those heartbeats. "Because we're going to have more on our hands when the babies come." Charlie said. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Babies?" He asked.

Charlie nodded with a smiled. "We're having twins." Charlie said softly to him. Charlie watched his face turn from shock to pure happiness. Charlie knew Jasper wanted kids, but he wasn't ready for what happened next.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, Baby! You're amazing!" Jasper cheered. He kissed Charlie before getting up on his feet. He slid his hands through his hair, laughed with pure joy on his face. "Twins! We're having twins!" He cheered. Everyone else laughed at him but understood his joy. Charlie never felt any happier than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Gender Reveal!


	5. Month Five

Charlie was actually surprised by the number of people that were attending to his gender reveal party. Jasper's family even attended and a lot of people he even saved came. It took two weeks for Sammy to set up everything and Charlie was well into his fifth month of pregnancy.

His chest grew slightly so he had to wear a sports bra and his own clothes couldn't fit so Jasper got him more. Charlie was starting to wear shorts more but he hated the way jeans felt against him and the shirts were huge, but fitting for him. 

But right now, he was focused on food. More specific, the burgers and meatballs. Oh, it smelt so good. Sammy told him the meatballs were cooked venison, which only made his mouth watered. Needless to say, Charlie made himself a mountain of food and chow down.

While he was glad about the party, the people who came, and the gifts, the food was the best. Jasper was talking to a few of his workers to gain an idea of how to make their living arrangements better. A few were moving out to make a family in the city and the woods and Jasper didn't stop them.

He was strict, but not cruel. So far, he wasn't hearing many complaints, but there was always room for improvement. For a moment, he looked over to his lover to only find him eating at his table like a starving man.

"Your Omega is the best addition you made to your home, Sir." One of his workers said. Jasper couldn't help to agree. "I agree as well. Excuse me, please." Jasper said before walking over to his lover. When he arrived he stole one of the meatballs, drawing Charlie's attention.

"You eat any faster, you'll get a bellyache." He told him. Charlie finished chewing before speaking. "It smelt so good. I'm sorry." Charlie apologized. Jasper chuckled. "It's alright. You're ready to reveal our kids' genders?" Jasper asked. Jasper doesn't know the genders, but Charlie did.

He told Sammy and Sammy planned it. There was pinata hanging in the middle the ballroom Jasper was supposed to hit. Charlie thought it was amusing to see Jasper excited to see what his future kids will be. Charlie nodded and worked himself up onto his feet.

If he gets up too fast, he always felt dizzy and the babies move within him. It felt weird to him. Like quick little moments like their heads turning or maybe they stretching out. He placed a hand on his belly, maybe trying to calm himself or his kids. 

Jasper smiled at him, so excited to meet his kids. He was already dreaming of them. He didn't know if they would be girls or boys, but both were fine with him. He would protect them with his life. "You ready?" Charlie asked. Jasper was staring at his belly again and each time Charlie catches him, it just makes him want to kiss him.

Charlie held Jasper's hand instead and Jasper planted a kiss on his cheek. "You make me so happy," Jasper whispered into Charlie's ear. 

Charlie responded by rubbing his head on Jasper's chest and smelling him. "You smell so good," Charlie commented. Jasper chuckled at him but found it cute that Charlie does this. He really did pick the perfect mate. 

\------------------------------------

Eyes lurked in the crowd, scanning, and watching, taking notes. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, but she wanted too. She had too. Luckily, she wasn't the only wolf walking around so she blended in well enough.

She recognized a few people and wolves from the woods and from close encounters, but they were only attracted to one thing. The gender reveal. They were gathering around to see a man take a whack out of it. He looked happy and excited.

A blonde man gave him a blindfold and spin him around. He looked human. She didn't have the best history with humans, but this one seem pretty nice. She still didn't like him though.

She watched the man swing at haphazardly, everyone chuckling and laughing. He would stop every now and then to use his nose before swinging. When he finally hit it, pink and blue confetti fell out and everyone cheered or raised a glass in celebration.

The man took off the blindfold and look at the floor, the colors making him happier. Then a very pregnant half-breed went up to him and hugged him.

They hugged and kissed, making her turn away. She was happy for them, but this was too intimate to watch. When she looked back, someone caught her eye. A familiar half-breed she had fought many times. She recognized the brown tail and the honey brown hair. 

His eyes were the same cold icy blue full with rage. Mich. She knew him and personally didn't like him even if she gives her kind the benefit of doubt. But Mich did something that was unnatural to his character. He talked to the pregnant half-breed and the human. 

\------------------------------------------

It was supposed to be a time for celebration, but Charlie should've known better than to hope for smooth months of pregnancy. What made it worse was that he didn't recognized the wolf Mich was talking about, but he had a tingling sensation like he should. 

"I had a few fights with her thankfully leaving in the end, but I wouldn't underestimate her. She should be guarding the territory line, but she has been stalking this area for a while. I wouldn't let her roam." Mich told Charlie and Jasper. 

Charlie wanted to puke and not because of the babies. "I want her gone then. If she's stalking around my home, she knows about my kids and risk putting them in danger." Charlie said. "Charlie?" Jasper questioned. He was serious.

"I want you and Victor to escort her out personally." Charlie said before walking over to the wolf in question. Jasper hurried over to Victor, Mich promising to keep an eye on Charlie, wondering what foolishness he was about to do.

She-wolf sniffed in Charlie's direction and put her tail between her legs and ears back. She didn't like this. Charlie stopped in front of her, those same eyes she always tried to avoid. 

"I don't know why you are here, but if I see you put a threat my family, you won't live long to enjoy the victory of it." Charlie growled out. He had too many questions, but it didn't matter. 

Jasper and Victor walked up behind him, both confused with Charlie's attitude. "Get her out." He demanded. While Jasper and Victor were confused, they both had a protective spirit in them and it meant protecting Charlie from this threat.

They escorted her out and Jasper spread the word to his full-breds to keep an eye out for her. Charlie and Jasper celebrated the rest of their evenings with smiles and happiness, but meanwhile, Charlie still had a feeling he knew her and it won't be the last he'll see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A boy and A girl! I love twins!
> 
> Future Work: December 1st: Predator vs. Prey
> 
> Who is She-wolf and is she really a threat?


	6. Month Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being short, but it was cute.  
Also, today is my mom's birthday there might be a slight chance I might not upload. A slight chance. I love y'all too much to stay away.

Charlie sat up onto his bed, rubbing in small circles on his belly. He practiced his breathing whenever he felt the small contraction and the babies were stretching inside of him. "Calm down for me, okay?" Charlie said to the babies. They responded by pushing up against his hand.

Charlie wanted to cry. He was so scared. His kids will be out soon and they would be depending on him. To raise them up to be strong and take over for Jasper and himself. Both of them, not one of them. He wanted to teach them the importance of family. How family doesn't abandon one another when times get hard.

How they will always have each other backs before anyone else. Charlie came by himself, at least his kids will have each other. "Everything will be fine when you come out," Charlie said. He wanted to make sure of that by all possible means. Jasper has enemies Charlie was sure he was going to meet.

It won't be long before word spreads that Jasper has kids and the foolishness starts happening. Charlie knew his instincts and there will be bloodshed for anyone who touches his babies with harmful intentions. Sure, he'll take a gamble with his own life, but idiots only have one time with his kids.

Charlie took a deep breath. He decided to calm himself. He got up from the bed once the babies were still enough to not cause discomfort. He walked out his the bedroom and into another room. His wolf instinct calls it a den due to the little light that came in and the cool feel to the room. 

It calmed him. His human side called it a daycare. Boxes of diapers lined against the wall, a closet full of onesies, a breast pumper for Charlie, but Charlie was thinking to have the baby suck his nipples instead. 

It may come in handy anyway. Two cribs were set up near the bed per request of Charlie. He set up the room to keep his sanity low and he can only focus on his kids. Jasper wouldn't be able to come in, only Nicole if Charlie ever calls for her.

It'll be like that for three weeks before he'll let the pack see them properly. His pups will only need his attention in the meantime. "Charlie?" Charlie looked at the doorway to see Victor, glad he didn't set foot into this room. 

"Yes? You need something?" Charlie asked. Victor smiled. "You need to rest. Also, your leaking." Victor told him. Charlie looked down at his shirt and saw wet spots where his nipples were. He had been lactating for a while, Charlie had to pinch and play a bit to ease himself. 

Charlie started heading out of the room until one of his kicked. Charlie took a moment to rub circles on his stomach and talk himself down. He agrees, he does need rest. Victor thankfully didn't walk in when Charlie hesitated but gathered him in open arms when Charlie was out.

Charlie laid his head for a moment for a while with his eyes closed. "Sorry. It's been rough." Charlie said. Victor rubbed Charlie's lower back. "You're a first-time mother. I can only imagine what you're going through." Victor responded. 

Charlie held him tighter. "Is it okay to say that I'm scared?" Charlie asked. He didn't really know what he was scared of specifically. Was it the future, himself, his babies' safety, or was it more? He didn't know. He didn't like that he doesn't know what to expect. 

"It's okay for you to be scared. I know I would. Just know that the pack is ready for you. To help and to protect." Victor told him. Charlie nodded his thanks and they both walked to Jasper's bedroom for Charlie to take a nap on.

"You know, you'll be a good uncle," Charlie told him, getting undressed and comfortable under the blankets. Victor smiled and placed a kiss on Charlie's forehead. "Thanks, Charlie," Victor told him. Charlie got comfortable and soon closed his eyes for a welcomed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what actually what wolves do. The mother finds a den to house her pups and no one is allowed in, not even the mate. But will allow assistance from other females to help her. Nicole is experienced with dealing with heat and I like to think she has experience with helping mothers as well.  
To connect it to the human side, Jasper will get a chance to see his newborns one time before he's kicked out for three weeks.


	7. Month Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third trimester is the hardest to have sex during that time, so hears an intimate moment of sex for Charlie and hot and sexy handjob for Jasper.

Hormones was a bitch just like his back. But that didn't stop him from having sex. He was a little scared to think about riding Jasper since they couldn't do missionary or doggy style. So they did spooning sex instead. It was more intimate than sex-driven, but that was sexy to Charlie.

To feel strong, secure arms around him, hands roaming his body made him feel sexy and less insecure. His thrust was gentle and at a steady pace, not focus on deep penetration, but the intimacy of connecting to the one you love. 

Just to feel a warm cock enter you, the feel of warm breath against your ear, and fingers pressing your skin was hot, sexy, and made him feel wanted. It was what got him off. Jasper was still hard though. "You sound so good when you cum," Jasper told him, ignoring his situation.

Charlie turned towards Jasper, which was a mistake feeling his kids getting agitated over that. He ignored it. "You're still hard," Charlie stated. Jasper smiled and kissed his nose. "I can handle it. You go ahead to sleep." Jasper told him. Charlie shook his head. "I want to help. Please?" Charlie asked.

Jasper turned to his back and Charlie got comfortable on Jasper's side. He laid his head on Jasper's chest, thrown a leg over Jasper's, and focus on the hard meat Jasper was still sporting. Charlie reached over and grabbed it, giving it a few rubs until he was steadily going up and down on Jasper's cock, Charlie's slick as lube.

"Your cock is so hot," Charlie commented. Jasper chuckled softly but closed his eyes, Charlie's voice sounds amazing. "Oh yeah?" Jasper questioned. "Yeah. It's so long and perfectly thick. You're so hard in my hands and glistening with my slick." Charlie said quietly.

Jasper bite his lip and hummed. Charlie changed his long strokes and a short one, only focusing on the head. Jasper gasped and moaned, feeling the tightness of Charlie's hand. "You're so sensitive here. With a twisted of my hand, I can have you withering for me." Charlie said, swiping a pearl of precome on the tip before doing long strokes again, twisting his hand. 

Jasper jerked his hips before thrusting in time with Charlie's strokes. "Is this how your cock looks when you're inside me? So desperate to plant your seed in me? In the warmness of my hole, the sound of me wet and begging for you to go faster and deeper?" Charlie sped up his strokes, Jasper thrusting faster as anticipated.

"This is how you were that day you got me pregnant. You went just like this. Oh, baby, you were desperate. Do you remember, Jasper?" Charlie asked. Jasper remembered. He remembered pounding into Charlie, his moans and cries, the begging. The bite. "Omega," Jasper moaned out.

"My Alpha. I'm yours, no one else. My Alpha." Charlie said. He rubbed his hand against Jasper's tight balls before teasing the head again. Quick strokes, up and down, a good squeeze. "Cum for me, Alpha. Please?" Charlie asked. 

Jasper did with a loud moan, his finger gripping anything while his eyes were squeezed shut. Charlie heard Jasper's heart race. His hand was coated in Jasper's warm cum, a waste to wipe it off. 

Jasper huffed as Charlie cleaned his hand with his tongue. "That was good baby, very good," Jasper said, still huffing. Charlie hummed and lean up for a kiss. Jasper gave one but was bathing in his afterglow to properly give one.

Charlie chuckled at him and got ready for sleep. "Thank you, my Omega," Jasper said. Charlie kissed his chest in response before closing his eyes for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all that I can't stay away. Wish me luck on my first job tomorrow!


	8. Month Eight

Victor watched Charlie waddled down the hallway to the cafeteria despite many times everyone telling him that he should rest and let the pack take care of him. But Charlie was hard-headed and so determine to not depend on anyone. Victor smiled.

"You should really go back to bed. I can bring you something back." Victor said, announcing his presence behind Charlie. "Aren't you supposed to be with Sammy?" Charlie questioned. Victor sped up his strides until he was walking next to Charlie.

"Working late. Supposed to pick him up soon." Victor told him. He took hold of Charlie's arm to stop him from walking any further. Charlie was walking barefooted and his feet and legs looked a bit swollen. "Where does Sammy work?" Charlie asked. 

"He's a secretary with a bad attitude and a good eye for judgment. You're heading back to your room, Charlie. Get off your feet and maybe do something to your hair." Victor suggested. Charlie's hair was out and wild, longer and healthier, but untamed.

Charlie pouted. "I can't sleep. I can barely breathe. One of them is always moving whenever I lay and the due date is coming closer and closer. I got a lot on my mind to just be laying around." Charlie told him. Victor frowned. "What's wrong, Charlie?" Victor asked.

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know. I'm scared. I'm mad. I'm... I'm confused. I grew up alone only to have somebody out there that I never thought I would see." Charlie explained. 

Victor figure Charlie was talking about being in love with a growing family so soon. "I mean, it starts with a hello. In your case, being brought out by your future lover." Victor said, nonchalantly. 

"That's not what I meant," Charlie growled out before yanking his arm out of Victor's grasp. He walked towards the cafeteria, Victor catching up and stopping him again. "You're angry. Tell what this is about then." Victor demanded.

"I'm not an orphan, Victor. I was abandoned and left for dead. What makes you think I will be any better? I can't even be a proper omega, let alone a mother. I have no guidance. What if I mess up? I was confident about just having one, but two? Twins?" Charlie explained. 

He was in his eighth month of pregnancy and it won't be too long before he'll give birth and see the ones who were growing in him. But it made him nervous too. He's a first-time mom.

Mich was a big help, but Charlie can't look back at his experience for help and his relationship with Mich didn't start off too motherly. He doesn't want to become like Mich was to Jasper but didn't have a good example on how to be a good mom.

"My family was killed by hunters. My mom and dad decided for my family to be raised with a wolf background. It taught me the importance of family. But I was a young pup when they died and I was separated from the pack. Found this town and Jasper's father found me and took me in.

No one taught me how to be an alpha, but my experience made the alpha I'm am and always will be. The things I went through made me become who I am just like when your kids are born, you will become the mother your kids will love and need.

So yours wasn't the best, it doesn't mean you have to keep that going. You're not her. Now go back to your room and I'll bring you something to eat." Victor said to him softly. Charlie nodded, processing the words Victor said and headed back to his room. His feet began to throb and his legs were sore.

He rubbed his belly, feeling tight squeezing in his abdomen. Jasper told him that was his body practicing for labor and delivery a month ago. Charlie was still worried. 

But all the thinking made him tired and as he reached his room, he climbed into bed slowly to not jostle around too much. When he got himself situated, his head and body being hugged by the bed under him, Charlie decided for a quick snooze.

He'll figure most of these things out later with a clearer mind. When Victor came in with a couple of sandwiches and a cup of juice, he happily heard the soft snores coming from Charlie. 

He smiles and placed the food and drink on the desk not far from Charlie and placed a kiss on Charlie's forehead. "You'll be a great mother." He said softly before leaving. In about three to four weeks later, Charlie will be giving birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is going to read Charlie, the mother of twins tomorrow?
> 
> Y'ALL ARE!!!


	9. Month Nine: Birth

Jasper watched Charlie closely since Charlie wasn't making it easy for himself nor Jasper. After Jasper paid an obstetrician to stay at his house after the false warning of Charlie giving birth. He learned to keep his cool because he didn't want to scare Charlie, but he was worried.

He was going to be a dad. A father of two pups. The closer the due date came, the more of Jasper's family came over for support. Charlie was happy about that but still sad he had no one from his own family.

That's why Jasper talked with Victor to have Sammy stay over as well. Charlie was a little happier considering Sammy was more his friend than Jasper's. A week later, Jasper, Victor, and Jasper's father were watching Charlie, Sammy and Mich doing breathing techniques in Charlie's private room that they weren't allowed in.

They breathed in, held it, then breathed out, releasing tension throughout their body. "Why are you doing this, Sammy?" Victor asked. Sammy opened one eye and said, "To deal with your bull crap. I'm going to choke you one of these days if you bring in one more cake in the house." Sammy told him.

Charlie chuckled next to Sammy, Victor rolling his eyes. "You love it though. I was trying to be romantic." Victor argued. Sammy opened his other eyes to fully glare at Victor. "You brought a chocolate cake the last two times and you hate chocolate because it makes you sick," Sammy told him.

Charlie was giggling now, Mich smiling now. "It's not my fault you ate both of those cakes in a week. But you look cute when I caught you eating cake at two am." Victor said with a smile. Sammy pouted. Charlie opened his eyes, glad for the humor.  


That was until he felt a small pop and he felt like he was wetting himself.  


Charlie tried to hold it in, figuring maybe he peed himself from laughing, but it didn't stop. It confused him because he wasn't due for labor until next week. "Are you okay, Charlie?" Jasper asked.

"Um... either I peed myself or my water just broke," Charlie told him. Jasper felt his heart sped up while Charlie wasn't all that worried. His contractions didn't even start yet.

Jasper was excited. His kids are coming sooner. He'll get to meet them soon. Charlie smiled and breathe. His family was about to grow.  


\--------------------------------------  


He takes back everything he said about having more. He wants these babies out of him NOW! He was tired of everyone telling him to breathe and telling him facts, he wanted someone to get these things out. 

He was hooked up to a few machines, the OB working steadily and keeping his voice calm. Charlie felt better that the doctor was a half-breed beta than a human. He already felt embarrassed that Sammy is watching something happen to him that was considered unnatural to human males.

"Your babies are doing beautifully. Just let your body prepare for the birthing process. Your body knows what it's doing." The OB said. Charlie nodded. Jasper was finally in Charlie's private room for support as well as Mich, Nicole, and Sammy. 

Sammy was curious about this and Charlie told him he could stay. Nicole and Mich were watching the OB work, Mich giving him tips to make it easier for Charlie's first birth.

Jasper was thankfully quiet after Charlie told him to shut up about how Charlie can do this then Charlie apologizing. Jasper understood and his mother warned him that his omega might be a little snappy and irritated when the pain comes.

So he held Charlie's hand and gave small kisses to Charlie's cheek and forehead. "It hurt so much, Jasper." Charlie cried. Jasper can't say he knows nor understand because he doesn't. He'll never know.

So he said, "I can only imagine. But this will be so worth it." Jasper told him softly. Charlie nodded and breathe. He took the contractions, the movement of his kids heading south, stretching him out more.  


\---------------------------------------  


Charlie felt like he was getting ripped apart. "When your next contraction comes, you got to push. This is the only way to get your kids out of you." The OB said. Charlie knew, but it hurt so bad. He didn't want to. He was scared.

He shook his head, telling the doctor that they won't come out. Jasper squeezed his hand, looking back and forth from between Charlie's legs and Charlie's face.

Mich was talking him through it, telling him that he understood but it will be over soon. So when the next contraction hit, he pushed as hard as he can, yelling in pain. He felt the baby move within him. "Good job, Charlie. One more big one. That's all I need. I see the head." The OB said.

Charlie nodded. Jasper wiped Charlie's eyes. "You're so amazing, baby. So strong and brave. Squeeze my hand. You got it." Jasper said quietly. Charlie sniffled. Just one more time. 

When the contraction hit, he pushed, screaming as the head finally popped out. He felt so much relief and soon felt a warm body on his chest. Nicole dried the baby with a warm towel as Sammy and Jasper cried at the small being on Charlie's chest.

Sammy thought it was beautiful to witness this, somewhat sad he can't do this for Victor one day. But he had plans for that though. Jasper cried at the beautiful scene of his first child being born. 

It wasn't long when they start hearing the small crying from the baby and Charlie thought the baby was beautiful. Jasper looked at the baby closely. "Our baby boy," Jasper commented. Charlie smiled. 

"I should've known. Boys can be a pain in the ass. Literally in this situation." Charlie said, Jasper, laughing and kissing Charlie, full of happiness. The next birth was slightly easier and quieter, less screaming involved.

Charlie felt more weight and crying on his chest, finally seeing his kids for the first time. The OB and Nicole helped clean him, Mich congratulated him and wanted to know if he was ready to let the others see.

Charlie wanted to wait until he was cleaned up first. So after the placenta was out and other stuff Charlie ignored for the favor of his kids was done, Mich opened the door to the rest of the family. 

Victor smiled and held Sammy from behind, wiping Sammy's tears and enjoying the loving scene. He was an uncle in a sense Charlie told him to be.

Jasper even got a chance to hold his children for a moment, better to continue the bonding moment between Charlie and the kids. "What's their names?" Sammy asked. Charlie smiled. "Say hello to Oliver and Amelia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Oliver and Amelia. Such small cuties.


	10. Epilogue

Oliver and Amelia sat up on the bed at six months old smiling and gurgling as Jasper made funny faces at them. Charlie smiled at the family moment, the atmosphere light. Amelia was more like Charlie, having her own mini tail, pointy ears, and started teething not too long ago.

But her hair was straight like Jasper's and had the same light-colored green eyes like Jasper. She was going to a beautiful girl. Oliver didn't show signs that he was a half-breed, Charlie was thinking he was going to be more of a full bred. 

He was more similar to Jasper too. Same straight hair, thin lips, and nose. But his eyes were blue, reminding Charlie of his mother. He was going to be a little heart breaker. Jasper kissed their forehead before turning his attention to Charlie.

"As much as I want to stay and play with them more, I have to go. I won't be back for a few days so Victor will be coming soon." Jasper told him. Charlie nodded, understanding. Jasper was getting ready to head into the woods to deal with a problem.

Many attacks were happening and there were a few kidnapped Omegas from the pack. Jasper was already shirtless, ready to head out. Charlie kissed him a few times, a bit worried. "You stay safe, okay?" Charlie said. Jasper held him closer. "I will. 

But more importantly, don't leave this house. You can go to the garden, but stay close to Victor. If they are coming after my pack, they'll come after you as well." Jasper told him. Charlie knew that already.

He just didn't want to think about it. Charlie nodded. Jasper gave him another goodbye kiss, saying goodbye to Oliver and Amelia, before leaving. Charlie sighed. He couldn't talk his way through this one. This was was between wolves. That's what he believed anyway.

Bloodshed and death were going to happen much to Charlie's dislike. But as he looked at his kids' smiling faces, he knew he would have to get his hands dirty. He won't hesitate about that. One day, things were going to get dirty, but Charlie will be ready.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


Victor left that afternoon, leaving Sammy home alone at night. He wasn't new to this. He had his fair share of sleeping alone and Charlie needed help. But Sammy didn't know how involved he was going to be. It started with a knock at the door.

Sammy was brushing his teeth when it happened, opening the door figuring someone needed help. But when he opened the door, no one was there. Weird. He looked both ways down the street, figuring maybe it was kids ding dong ditching or something.

No one. He shrugged. He headed back inside to finish brushing his teeth. Once done, he heard movement on the other side of his bathroom door. Sammy's heart raced. _It's probably nothing,_ he thought. 

He still opened his door slowly and looked around his bedroom. Nothing. He stepped out slowly and started to check his windows. Locked. He checked behind his bedroom door. Nobody.

"You're scaring yourself, Sammy." He told himself. He still went to his living room to checked and make sure his door was locked. He was sure it was, but it would ease his mind. Good thing he did because he found his door opened. His heart raced.

He walked quickly to close the door, trying to calm himself, not understanding what was going on. He looked around his house, finding no one there. Maybe he was scaring himself.

He headed back to bed, not noticing a picture missing. It was a picture of his friends and boyfriend, back when Charlie was about two months pregnant. Word had gone around about Jasper being a father so everyone was after his family.   


Whoever took it, they now knew who they are. But it'll be a while before they can invade and take control over the Wolf domain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  


She-wolf was at the edge of the woods, looking at the mansion. One day, she would have to confront him. One day, she would have to visit her past. But first, she has to make him come out. 

It was evident he didn't think fondly of her, which was understandable. She thought he would be dead already so she knew she earned that hate and resentment by showing her face.

But she was going to make this right. She was going to get him back. She saw two people walk to the garden in the back, both holding a baby. The omega let the babies play in the flowers while talking to the Alpha half-breed.

You could tell they were close. She was grateful for the protection, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. Not with the looming threat coming that she was trying to keep at bay. The wind blew by her, carrying her scent to the half-breeds.

They both looked towards her. She howls to one of them, making her presence known, making it permanent. She called out to her son.  


Charlie didn't answer back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more long fic and short story until the end of the Pack series. Thanks for reading.  
Look out for Predator Vs. Prey.
> 
> Comment Below any thoughts, praise, or tell me how mad you are because Sammy is in danger and Charlie's mother is alive. I take any comments.


End file.
